Laundry Days
by Lady Firewing
Summary: "Isi was outside the door, debating on whether to try and stop Kitty from her mass destruction of the entire Institute..." Just another laundry day.


**Ok, so this is a one-shot of an idea that someone in my English class gave me. Here's what happened. (Lady Awesomeness is my friend, whom Amy is based off of (check Dimension Crossers), and Bob the Smiley Face is the guy who gave me the idea). We were talking about the X-men. It went something like this...**

**BTSF: I kinda wonder what would happen if you mixed Wolverine and Laundry?**

**LF: That's an awesome idea for a fanfiction! Like Wolverine getting stuck in a giant washing machine! You have given me a great idea and now I must write it up! And since I have to thank you, what would you like your name to be?**

**BTSF: Bob. (He looks at me like I'm crazy.)**

**LF: Just Bob?**

**LA: Sounds like what a smiley face would be called.**

**LF: Bob the Smiley Face?**

**BTSF: That'll work.**

**True story.**

**So anyway, this evolved a lot from Wolverine getting stuck in a giant washing machine because of a prank. Now it's a let's-avoid-Kitty-baking-while-having-the-laundry-disaster-that-everyone-hates. I got the sitting on the dryer idea from my Italian teacher, who told us about when she was in college and used to sit on the dryer and do homework, while her laundry was going.**

**Ok, enough about my life! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**PS: This contains spoilers for my Dimension Crossers fanfic (a very small one, but this is why I couldn't post it until now!)! Isi's powers are displayed briefly, so just heads up!**

* * *

><p>Wolverine really hates laundry days.<p>

Firstly, there was so _much_ of it. And with a few dozen students (_teenager students_ being the operative word) having laundry to do on the same day…

Let's just say there was a correlation with increases in Danger Room sessions and laundry days.

Then there were the problems of the laundry room. He didn't have a problem with the room itself. A little drafty and stinky (mildew, forgotten socks, Bobby's shoes) for his tastes, but he could deal with it.

Another problem was the _drama_. It seemed that the place was a magnet for fighting (couple spats; not the good brawls that he got into).

But worse than fighting couples (much, much worse), was the time when the wrong article of clothing got into his laundry.

* * *

><p>Bobby and Kitty were fighting (big surprise) when Logan entered the laundry room.<p>

"Why do you insist on always sitting on the dryer?" He yelled at her.

"Because it's the only place I can find any freaking peace to read!" She shouted back, her voice reaching piques that irritated Logan's sensitive ears (why did girls have such high voices again?). "The rec room is _always _full and everyone's arguing over the TV; my bedroom's no good, because Rogue's in there blasting her music; the kitchen has nowhere good to sit; and the garage smells like gas all the time! And now I can't even go here, because you are annoyed for some stupid reason! Why'd you have to yell at me anyway? I didn't do anything to you!" And Kitty stormed past Logan in high dudgeon.

"What'd you do to the half-pint now, popsicle?" Logan asked exasperated.

"I told her that I needed to use the laundry room and to get off the dryer, and then she started blowing off on me!"

"Right." Logan doubted it. Though Kitty could fly off the handle, Bobby was usually the one that got most arguments started. "Move. I need to use the washer."

Bobby was still in a mood, so he grabbed his pile of darks and barged out of the room.

Neither male noticed that a dark red shirt had slipped from Bobby's pile, and managed to hide in Logan's whites.

* * *

><p>After he put in his first load, Logan decided to look up on Kitty. She could be a little temperamental when she was angry, and could be very rash in her decisions. Many of those decisions resulted in teammates being left stuck in walls, just hanging there for hours until Kurt either teleported them out or Kitty cooled down.<p>

She was in the kitchen, baking something. Logan gulped. Even _he_ couldn't stomach Kitty's cooking. Piotr, even with his famed steel stomach and love for Kitty, was brought to his knees, begging for mercy.

Isi was outside the door, debating on whether to try and stop Kitty from her mass destruction of the entire Institute, or warning everyone of the impending disaster.

"You warn them; I'll try to stop her." Logan came up behind her.

Isi nodded and grew her wings. He still couldn't get over how they just expanded from her back. It was like they were folded and suddenly popped out of nowhere. She took off and landed next to the door leading to the outside. As soon as she was clear of the narrow entryway, she took off again, trying to find a telepath to warn everyone at once of their impending doom.

Logan sighed. Now he had to stop the half-pint from exterminating the lot of them (seriously, they once used her cookies as rat poison and it was successful).

"Half-pint?" He entered hesitantly. "Why are you baking?"

"Because I need _something_ to _do_ and this is the only thing I can think of doing that can get me any peace."

"What really happened, back there?" He prodded, trying to get out the story. If he could just distract her enough, he could get Isi in here to destroy any evidence.

She stopped slamming down ingredients, and turned to him. "All I did was sit on the dryer, and Bobby came in, all in a totally evil mood. I think he was mad about Jubilee breaking up with him. So then he was all like, 'Get out of the way, I want to do my laundry.' And I was like, 'Well you gotta wait for me, because I'm already using it.' And so he was like, 'I don't care, get off.' And then we started arguing, and I got madder and madder. Then he totally just started pinging on me about sitting on the dryer! I was fed up to here-" She held her hand up past her head. "With him! And I think you heard the rest."

"That's it?" Logan really couldn't fathom teenagers. They were so explosive sometimes with all those volatile hormones raging in their bodies. "You blew up over _that_?"

Isi ran in at that moment saying "I've just warned everyone-" But stopped at the sight of Kitty. She fumbled for a moment, before trying to recover, "-that the laundry room is Kitty's! Yeah! Um… That it's her turn to do laundry! And not to disturb her. Yeah. That's what I told them." She nodded her head, bobbing it up and down.

"Oh. Well…" Kitty looked forlornly at the cookies she had started to bake. "I guess I'll have to do it later. Can't leave unfinished cookies!" She turned to start mixing again.

Isi bounced on the balls of her feet. "Did I forget to mention that Bobby's icing you're bra?" She said sweetly.

Kitty's head shot up. "He isn't!" She ran through the wall.

"He isn't, is he?" Logan asked.

"I had to find some way to get her out!" Isi held up her hands defensively. "And now to destroy the evidence…" She spat out a fireball, that incinerated the entire batch of partially-made cookies.

Kitty came in a huff. "He's not Isi! Why-?" She stopped as she saw the pile of ash that used to be her beloved cookies.

Isi stood there like a deer in the headlights. "Pyro did it!" She yelled, as she ran out of the room.

Kitty's face went bright red. "Isi! You are so dead!" She ran after the mutant girl. Isi started yelling for help (All in fun. Isi wasn't actually afraid of Kitty hurting her.).

* * *

><p>Logan returned to the laundry room, rather pleased with the day's events. <em>All in a day's work.<em> He thought. _Save humans from Magneto, save mutants from the haters, and save the students from their hormonally imbalanced peers._ He opened the lid and started moving the wet whites from the washer to the dryer.

Then he noticed that everything was bright pink. He saw the offending red shirt and recognized it as Bobby's.

"Popsicle!" He roared. He ran out of the room, ready to give that boy a piece of _the Wolverine_.

Yes, all in all, Wolverine really, really hated laundry days.

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it! I hope you enjoyed my latest one-shot! Review and read Dimension Crossers! I'm having major writer's block, so any suggestions would be mucho appreciated!<strong>

**Io canto! Buon notte (Anche se e pomeriggio)! Bere acqua!**

**Enough Italian craziness!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
